


Cake

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [33]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cake, Desire, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Porn, Loss of Control, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Restaurants, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A very late contribution to Shenko Smut Thursday this month, the prompt was Food ;)Alyss and Kaidan went out to have a romantic dinner date on the Citadel, but when dessert comes things get heated...





	Cake

Her eyes went wide, sparkling with anticipation when the waiter set a large slice of white cake, coconut shavings all over the outside coconut cream cheese frosting, little pieces also baked into the cake itself. The menu had said that there was coconut milk in both the cake and the frosting, coconut shavings and coconut extract to give as much flavor as possible and she'd been sold. Kaidan had been unadventurous choosing just a slice of plain cheesecake for dessert. Her mouth was watering just looking at it, picking up her fork and digging in before Kaidan’s dessert was even on the table--the waiter leaving as she put the piece of cake in her mouth; it was heavenly. Alyss went for another bite of the coconut cake on the plate in front of her, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as she moaned, pulling the fork slowly out of her mouth and cleaning the coconut cream cheese frosting from it with her lips and tongue. Kaidan paused, fork halfway to his mouth. It took every ounce of willpower he had to divert his blood flow north of his waistband at the sound--one he usually pulled out of her when they were having sex. It must've been one hell of a cake, putting his New York Cheescake to shame. There was a little bit of white frosting at the corner of her mouth, her tongue darting out to nab it, Kaidan taking a deep breath, swallowing hard before his eyes left her mouth flicking up to meet hers.

They were brimming with mischief.

“See anything you like, Major?” She asked innocently as she winked, going in for another piece of cake.

His nostrils flared. “Only everything.”

She giggled, reaching across the table and placing her hand over his, his knee hitting the underside of the table when she suddenly grazed his cock with her toes making him choke on his cheesecake. Setting her fork down she swiped the index finger of her free hand through the coconut cream cheese frosting, bringing it to her lips and putting it in her mouth, sucking it clean, Kaidan drawing in a ragged breath as he watched. Alyss was going to break him if it killed her. Leaning forward across the table, her lips caught his in a teasing kiss, her mouth tasting of coconut and he smiled into the kiss. Eager fingers threaded into her silky black hair, cupping the back of her neck and keeping her lips crushed against his. They shouldn't be carrying on like this in public; they were the galaxy's first and second human Spectres, and everything they did reflected on the Council, but her lips were so soft. When Kaidan pulled back, she scooted her chair closer, placing one hand on his thigh and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and smiling at him--every part of him tightened, zinging with biotic energy which made her smile wider, loving that she had that effect on him.

Her mouth found his neck, breasts mashed against his arm and her hand sliding between his legs as she whispered filthy things in his ear--everything she wanted to do to him once they were alone. She gave his engorged cock an affectionate stroke through his pants before she squeezed it lovingly and made him choke on his cheesecake, face beet-red as she caught the outer shell of his ear with her teeth. Her hand teased him mercilessly even as she pulled her mouth away, her attention focused on the last bite of the coconut cake, hand never stilling its motions against the prominent bulge in his pants, moaning again, her eyes screwing shut in delight and this time he knew she was doing it on purpose to drive him mad--little minx. His eyes flicked to her mouth, watching as she pulled the fork slowly out from between her lips once more licking it clean, her tongue swiping across her lips as she set it down on the table. Kaidan was out of his chair in an instant, pulling her to her feet and dragging her along behind him, towards the restroom, Alyss giggling at his loss of self-control.

“The restroom? So romantic.” She rolled her eyes gleefully, fingers interlacing with his.

Kaidan growled low in his throat but to his surprise, as soon as they entered, Alyss shoved him against the door hard, pinning him against the cool metal with her body. Her mouth covered his with a quiet moan and he groaned, kissing her back with abandon, her tongue seeking his as she tasted him, inhaling his exhale before one hand travelled downwards, skimming his chest and stomach. Eager hands worked at the fastenings of his pants, pushing them down his hips to free his erection, trousers draped about his hips as they hung wide open. Her hand slipped between them and stroked his swollen cock before taking it fully into her hand and giving it a playful tug, the skin pulsing in her palm under her touch as she caressed him with her fingertips, traipsing gently up and down his long, thick erection. Kaidan rocked his hips forward, craving more. His hands wandered up her body, his teasing fingers brushing across her breasts through the fabric of her shirt and bra, nipples hardening as he grazed them, his touch leaving goosebumps in its wake before cupping her breasts and kneading them gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips, back arching and pressing her breasts into his hands.

He growled low in his throat, the sound laced with desire as he picked her up and settled her on the marble counter, bunching her skirt at her waist, the shock of the cold stone against her flushed, heated skin making her gasp in delight. Delving his hand between her legs. His touch as his hands widened her thighs and opened her to him as he settled between her legs, was soft and gentle, his body looming over her and rocking forward. He pushed her underwear to one side, finding her wet and ready for him. She felt amazing and he felt her soften against him, a blue flame skittering across her body. Alyss draping her legs about his hips, his fingers stroking down her legs, locking her ankles behind him as he leaned down towards her. Kissing her neck as he fit himself at her entrance, Kaidan rubbed the tip of his erection up and down her folds, coating himself in her arousal. He held her close, her breasts smashed against his chest as her hips rolled, the tip of his erection grazing across her swollen clit, and smirking at her, before grasping her hips and surging forward.

The skin around his eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled at her; every inch of her skin was flushed, her chest heaving, as she watched him, before she cupped the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to meet hers. Soft hands cupped his bottom, nails digging into them as she pulled him deeper within her. Alyss's nostrils flared, gripping the edges of the counter, hips rocking back and forth, impaling herself on his cock, the coil inside her winding higher each time he pressed her clit with his thumb. Blue flames snaked along her skin, her walls clenching around his shaft as he pulled back, only the first inch of his erection still inside her, before he snapped his hips forward. His index finger teased her clit as his pelvis drew back, before pushing forward into her, the two of them rocking together, bodies melting into one. A bead of sweat trickled down Kaidan's forehead, his hands covering hers where they wrapped around the countertop. 

The heavy metal door started to open, Alyss glaring towards it before Kaidan hit it with a perfect biotic throw to shut it, a yelp of surprise emanating from beyond.

His hips rolled forward into hers, a loud moan dripping from her lips as he dug his fingers into her hips, pulling back and thrusting forward, speed suddenly frantic as they remembered where they were and that anyone could walk in. She didn't even have time to think, before one of his hands slid over the skin of her hip and around to her front teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he thrust forward again. She focused on the way he felt--every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, and him sucking her earlobe between his lips. He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle, as though he thought he would break her. Kaidan slammed into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm, seeking their release quickly. Another biotic throw to keep the door closed, drew loud, angry curses from the person beyond it, as his mouth clamped down on her neck as he tensed, orgasm claiming him, her body arching and spasming, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her, while he rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her body feeling like jelly, Kaidan breathing heavily as he pulled out, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it to clean himself up, putting her underwear back in place and catching her lips in a fevered kiss. After tucking himself back into his pants, he helped her down off the counter, both of them straightening and fixing clothes and hair, blushing pink as they met the angry gaze of the stranger who entered the bathroom. The Council was going to have a field day. Taking her hand, he led her out of the bathroom and back to the table, Kaidan finally focusing on his cheesecake, his hand still holding hers on the table top.

“That burned off the calories from my cake...maybe I should get another slice.” Alyss winked, crossing her legs, foot brushing up against his leg under the table and giggling as Kaidan missed his mouth with his fork.

He coughed, cheeks tinged with pink. “By all means…”


End file.
